ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth
Myth, advertised as , is an American adult animated fantasy drama-comedy made for television film being directed/created by Genndy Tartakovsky. It is being made by Cartoon Network Studios and Williams Street and aired on December 12, 2020 on Adult Swim. The movie received critical acclaim, being praised for Genndy's creativity/direction, story, voice acting and animation. It is confirmed that it will have a limited theatrical release, starting from December 14th-January 2nd, 2020. A sequel is scheduled to premiere on December TBDth, 2021. Synopsis In an alternate Earth where humans, regular animals, mythical creatures, bizarre creatures, terrifying creatures and dinosaurs co-exist, a high school-graduate student is about to face unexpected turns when a shadow creature plans to put in the impact, so with a help of a scary, but kind-hearted mentor and his high school best friend, he must stop him. Plot A hooded figure hides the God Sword to the air, and vows that it will never appear again until the true hero rises to stop Eclipse. Colin (Elijah Wood) is a young adult male who just started college, living in his own dome with his room-mate Ronald. He becomes stressed after doing every single work and doing good in college. Later that day, he meets up with Ronald (Tom Kenny) at a restaurant. However, Abigail (Cristina Pucelli) comes in and explains their plan for the next night. The next night, he decides to go out with his high school friend Abigail, to take a dark walk in the woods. They argue when they get lost in a cave. Things get awry soon when they get attacked by a pack of Velociraptors and Zorguins. A mysterious figure then kills them, saving Colin and Abigail. After running away from that figure, Colin ends up meeting the same figure again, this time revealing himself as Terry (Aaron LaPlante). He would warn Colin about the terrors of Eclipse. Not believing at first, but after Terry tells him that he tried to face him off, but failed, he then decided to stop Eclipse. They then walk to the Nocturnal Jungle to find Riki, since he knows Eclipse more than him. Upon realizing that Colin is potientally the chosen one, he assigns him to find the protectors and have them join him to stop Eclipse. They got attacked by the imps, and was about to kill Colin, but a long haired female saves them, revealed as Synla (Grey Griffin). Afterwards, they go to the Moras, meeting the protector Gyllosht (Darin De Paul). They walk to find the Rockers, but sees one getting attacked by the Death Girls. After a long bloody fight, they defeat them. They go to Geyser Canyon to recruit the Rocker protector Moklondoggo (Kevin Michael Richardson). They then go to Mora Skylands to recruit the Grygno protector Hino (Will Friedle). Realizing that Prompool is well hidden, Abigail leads the heroes to her school to get help from her "homie teacher" Brooklynn (Cassandra Lee Morris). (w.i.p) Cast *Elijah Wood as /Colin/, a now college young adult who is chosen to stop the shadow creature, and is the main protagonist. His weapon is the God Sword. *Aaron LaPlante as /Terry/, a Grugo, being Colin's mentor. **LaPlante also voiced the Cryptid Lantern that ate Terry's family. *Cristina Pucelli as /Abigail/, a teenage high school student who is Collin's close friend. *Cassandra Lee Morris as Brooklynn, a young adult teacher who teaches at Abigail's school, also being like a homie to her, and also a creatures expert. She is one of the comedic relief. *Joe Hernandez as Riki, a Monkeian leader/protector who knows about Eclipse. *Mark Hamill as Eclipse, a shadow creature and the main antagonist. **Phil LaMarr as Jakso, a Minotaur who is an assassin and works for Eclipse. *Tom Kenny as Ronald, a human who is Colin's roommate. *TBD as Gabriella, a girl who is one of the Death Girls, while also the dumbest. *Candi Milo as Jersi, a girl who is one of the Death Girls. She is the smartest. *TBD as Hannah, a girl who is one of the Death Girls. She is the well-mannered one. *Tara Strong as Crabella - a Crogothian girl who is the strongest. She is the only different species to be part of the Death Girls (and the only one not to wear Purge-inspired clothing). **Strong also voiced Anna, a girl who is Rainee's guard/sidekick. *Janice Kawaye as /Rainee/, a prom human girl that serves as the protector of Prompool. Her weapon is the Blade Corsage. *TBD as Student Bully, a bully who taunted Moklondoggo. *Will Friedle as Sir Jonathon, a male human who is also Rainee's guard. **Friedle also voiced /Hino/, a Grygno that is a protector of his species, as well as his own town. His weapon is TBD. *Grey Griffin as /Synla/, an Ancient girl who is the protector of her race, as well as their big city, Ancient-related. Her weapon is the Gaia Prism Smasher. **Griffin also voiced /Lexis/, a teenage girl who is the leader of Death Girls. She has a pet tyrannasaurus rex named Damnation. *Kevin Michael Richardson as /Moklondoggo/, a Rocker who is the protector of his race, as well as their big city, TBD. His weapon is TBD. *Darin De Paul as /Gyllosht/, a Mora who is the protector of his species, as well as Mora Skylands. His weapon is TBD. The sound effects for animals and dinosaurs were voiced by Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Mark Hamill and Steven Blum in addition to the stock sound effects. Production Production for the movie silently started a month before the second half episodes of Primal premeired. Animation The animation for the series is being handled by Studio La Cachette, sharing the same animation as Primal. Soundtrack The score for the movie is being composed by Tyler Bates. It is confirmed that there will be an original vocal song for the movie, being called Faith by beautiful female singer, likely in 20s and 30s, but... to follow the budget, make it not too expensive Transcript Main article: Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth/Transcript Deleted Scenes Transcripts Main article: Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth/Deleted Scenes Scripts Reception Myth received critical acclaim from critics and viewers alike. The score on Rotten Tomatoes is Fresh "100%", with the critical consensus reading "Beautiful animation, fun story and excellent writings, Myth proves that Genndy's creative work never fails to amaze people". Ratings The premiere rating views for Myth are at least "1.15", surpassing the first five episodes of Primal, but still lower than the whole Samurai Jack. This also marked one of the biggest premieres for Adult Swim in 2020, and all-time. Accolades It got nominated for Best Animated Feature at the Annie Awards, and ended up winning the Outstanding Animation Program award at the Primetime Emmy Awards. (Should it get different nominations?) Release The movie premeired on December 12th, 2020 on Adult Swim with a TNT airing on April 16th, 2021. The movie is released on HBO Max on January 15th, 2021. International release *United Kingdom: Feburary TBDth, 2021 *Canada: December 12th, 2020 *France: January TBDth, 2021 *Japan: January 2021 *Korea: March 2021 * Home media The movie is released on Digital on February 1st, 2021 with a DVD and Blu-Ray release two weeks after its Digital release. The movie is also confirmed to get a Collector's set, for a cost of TBD. The set will include an artbook, a state of Colin, Synla, Hino, Moklondoggo, Gyllosht, Rainee and Terry, a badge, a steelbook and the movie. Sequels Main articles: Myth II (2021), Myth III (2022) and Myth: Final (2023) Genndy Tartakovsky confirmed that the Myth films will be at least a tetralogy. Then, on January 12, 2021, a year after the film was released, Adult Swim released a video that a sequel to Myth is in development, being aimed for it's December 2021 release. The sequel is confirmed to expand on the relationship between Colin and Synla, and would involve the heroes exploring their ancestors' past while facing a new villain. This will introduce some new species. Film series Main article: ''Myth'' Lore and creatures Main article: /Lore and creatures Tropes Main article: /Tropes Fanfiction Main article: /Fanfiction Promos Main article: /Promos Gallery Synla.png|Synla. Hino.png|Hino. Terry_(Myth).png|Terry. Trivia *It is the first Cartoon Network Studios movie to be rated TV-14. **The main reason for the rating is due to thematic material and bloody violence. **This is also the first Cartoon Network Studios film to be rated R. *It is also the first Cartoon Network Studios film aimed for adults. *Many people considered this as the "R-rated The Legend of Zelda". *Genndy admitted that the Death Girls are inspired by the Candy Girls from The Purge: Election Year. *This is the first Cartoon Network Studios project to air on TBS, since Close Enough moved to HBO Max. **This is also the first time a Williams Street project aired on TBS, while it also aired on Adult Swim. *This is also Genndy's first animated movie since 1999's Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip to be made for a Turner network rather than a Sony company. **It is also his first animated film since that aforementioned film to be made for TV rather than theatrical. **It is also his third project for Adult Swim, after the fifth season of Samurai Jack and'' Primal''. *Despite it's TV-14 rating, it received higher ratings in some countries. **In Canada, it was given a 18+ rating. *'VARIANT:' **'Cartoon Network Studios:' a scene with Colin holding his trademarked weapon and it glows afterwards. **'Williams Street:' None. *for Green *for CN Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV-14-V Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Williams Street Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Flashditional animated Category:R-rated animated films Category:R Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas